Honey Bee
by Cherish Eaton
Summary: A song fan fic, my first one, I hope y'all like it :)


**Okay so this is a new thing that I thought I'd try because let's be honest it's kinda cool, lyrics will be posted at the end I guess. Oh and I guess I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Honey Bee by Blake Shelton.**

He looked over at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled at her as she looked over at him still spinning around in the cool summer air, knowing that he was looking at her while she did it. She was wearing a honey colored dress as she walked away from them, country music playing softly in the background as they had their picnic in a field that he had turned off of the main road after finding. He had brought a basket from home and watched as she twirled around showing her small yet beautiful legs off. On the bottom of her legs marked cowboy boots going to almost her knees, she was beautiful and she didn't even know it. He called out to her and patted the ground next to him "I've been thinking about us, and you know I love you right?" He asked looking over at her, and when she blushed he continued "You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady, you'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey, you'll be my sunny day and I'll be your shade tree, you be my honey suckle and I'll be your honey bee." He smiled as she blushed furiously then kissed her softly, laying them both down softly on the ground looking up at the darkening sky, it was getting close to sunset and they both knew it. He brought her into his arms as they both laid there.

She looked over at her beautiful, sexy boyfriend and smiled to herself knowing he was always better with words than she was, then started talking "You know you're better with words than I am, but I love you too, and you can be anything to me that you want to be" They both smiled at each other as they kissed passionately and full of love, his hands gripping her hips tightly but lightly at the exact same time, one hand sliding up her slim body to lightly knot in her hair.

He pulled back looking at her, his eyes full of love, and said softly and quietly "You'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi, you'll be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet ice tea, you be my honey suckle and I'll be your honey bee." He smiled widely, then knew he said something right as she tackled him in a hug and kiss. He rolled her over on her back as he continued to make love to her lips with his, eliciting a moan from her, then leaned back looking down at his red headed vixen. "Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk, I could've just said I love you but I needed you to know it is more than that" He kissed her again this time even more passionately than before as her hands gripped his strong back hard, being glad for once they could just do what they wanted and not have to think about anything else.

His hands explored her body above her clothes, worshipping her like the beautiful thing she was and smiled down at her when he pulled back yet again, both of them breathing heavily and he vaguely noted her swollen lips being extremely proud that he was the one who had made it that way and laughed when she pouted as he was looking down at her. "I could've wrote you a line or two, baby all I know to do is speak right from the heart. You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady, you'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey, you'll be my sunny day and I'll be your shade tree, you be my honey suckle and I'll be your honey bee. You'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi, you'll be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet ice tea, you be my honey suckle and I'll be your honey bee." He grinned mischievously as he leaned back down to kiss her yet again, this time sliding his hands below her shirt and up her slim yet strong back, her doing the exact same thing to him yet again, digging her blunt nails into the soft flesh of his strong back. Sighing softly into his mouth as he continued to worship her body with his hands, lips, and body.

**I want to know what y'all are thinking about! Let me hear it, did I do a good job with it yes, no? Well anyway, I decided to keep writing new things, hopefully putting out more one shots and even thinking of how to start a new story I've been thinking of for a while now. I didn't feel like writing smut right now so I kept it extra fluffing, with a beginning of smut at the end, and anyway Honey Bee is a pure fluff song ;) anyway as always leave a review and let me know what you're thinking! Thanks! :)**


End file.
